


Frustrations Clouds the Mind

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, also casey jones is a pansexual slut confirmed, gender neutral casey jones, this is going to have a lot of story before the smut but every chapter will make you frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: In which Donatello's sexual frustration keeps him awake and unable to focus and Casey, a naturally flirtatious tease who knows no gender or sexuality, only wants to help Donnie in what everyone thinks is an invention slump. Even with both wanting something to happen Donnie needs to make the first move, Casey wants to make sure it is actually something Donnie wants. Will Donnie swallow his pride and actually ask for what he wants?Donnie is 22Casey is 24This story is inspired by taking anti-depressants that make it hard for you to climax. This story is meant to be frustrating so, read at your own risk





	1. Coffee Please

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this a fanfic for my own future AU "NextGen". Yes, I wrote fanfic for my own AU. fight me.
> 
> If you have ever taken a medication that makes it hard to climax then you understand how frustrating it can be.

Donatello watched as the clock on his nightstand shined a fluorescent green. How anyone was expected to relax and get sleep with that damn light he didn’t know, a huge design flaw and one he would never make as an inventor. It had been a few hours since Leonardo had forced the purple turtle to his room for rest, he said that Donnie “needed to sleep or his brain would ooze out his ears.” _Shows what he knows, I finished the plans for our new weaponized truck._ Donnie grinned at his own thoughts.

Sure he tried to sleep, but it was hard to dull his loud mind especially with how much he still had to do. When he was younger, after him and his brother’s defeated Shredder, he missed the life of having to build gadget after gadget to keep up. Now here he was again, having to keep up with a new enemy and he craved the mundane again. Sometime it would just not worry about imminent doom or how to stop from dying. Before it was the Shredder but now it's an entire organization, it was only him and sometimes but rarely Leatherhead and Rockwell trying to build even tech to fight against teams. It really weighed heavy on him

 

The anti-mutant organization was getting bigger and bolder, they were already trying to find and capture mutants. Luckily, the Mighty Mutanimals were keeping any mutants that showed up safe in hiding, for now anyway. This weighted heavy on Donnie’s mind, it was hard to sleep knowing there was an encroaching enemy again. Also, on a different note, Donnie had been unable to relax enough to, for lack of a better word, drop down. No matter how hard he tried Donnie was unable to coax his from its sheath in his cloaca, this was making it impossible for him to masturbate. He was still getting turned on but every time he would get enough alone time he found that his shaft wouldn’t drop. This had left him coiled up rather tight.

In the beginning, it wasn’t a big deal he could live with it and it didn’t matter that much. However, it only took a solid week for him to start getting agitated at the slightest thing, almost comparable to Raph. He had also woken up a few times to find he had turned his sheets and pillows into a makeshift nest. And, the most embarrassing one, he had caught himself churring at the slightest touch from any non-relative. So far he had been able to pass it up as coughs before anyone really noticed, but how long could that deception last?

 

Donnie stretched out his limbs and turned to his back, he hadn’t slept last night, just laying in bed filling to the brim with thoughts. At least if he pretended to sleep Leo would back off, besides it was probably still early they couldn’t be awake.

 

“ _If I’m quiet they won’t hear me._ ” Flashed in his mind for a hedonistic moment.

 

Now that he thought about it he may have some time before his brothers were awake, looking back at the clock hoping it was still early. _8:15_. There was a dull throb at his slit convincing him that the others were probably sleeping in, after all, it is a Saturday.

Slowly he ran his hand along his inner thigh, a shiver ran up his spine as a churr started to rumble from his chest. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, he couldn’t afford to make a sound if everyone was awake. While his one hand continued to creep up his thigh and lower plastron his other went to grip and play with his tail pulling small whines and churrs from his mouth. As his fingers came to the base he slowly worked feather touches up to his slit taking a shaky breath. This could be it

 

_Bang Bang Bang_

 

In a flash, Donnie pulled both his hands to his chest with wide eyes. “Hey! D!” Mikey’s shouts shook him to his core, “I started your coffee a bit ago bro! It’s like half-full now!” Donnie took a shaky deep breath before sitting up slowly. “Dude, did ya hear me?”

“Y-Yes I heard you.” He said clearing his throat, “Thank you, Mikey. I’ll be out in a minute.”

* * *

  

The coffee slowly dripped into the half-empty pot, the glass stained from years of use and improper cleaning. This morning was entirely too loud. Behind him, Raph and Mikey were loudly arguing about if the pancakes should have blueberries of chocolate chips. 

 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

 

Leo was walking around the kitchen opening and closing all the cabinets. Ever. Single. Fucking. Cabinet.

They clicked open and creaked as they swung, only to then be slammed back with a loud crash of wood on wood. Apparently, his tea had gone missing. Donnie literally did not care, even a little bit. All he wanted was his coffee and to get out of there. Leo shouted his question of where his loose leaves were a 3rd time while reaching around Donnie's much taller frame causing the shout to land directly onto his ear. Mikey started to say something but cut off was cut off as Raph attempted to throw more chocolate chips into the batter. Clearly, he was unhappy with the ratio of chips to pancake.

 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

 

The pot was almost full, steam starting to hiss from the sides as the water in the chamber emptied. Donnie’s head was pounding, if it was a headache from his three sleepless nights or his brother’s all yelling from every side he couldn't decide. Either way, he needed his coffee and he needed it now. Once he got his coffee he could get back to work in his lab, it was also quiet in his lab.

Next to him came a yell from Mikey, Donnie couldn't even be bothered to look. From his loud yelling, it seemed like Raph had tried to put some chips directly onto the pan but ended up accidentally dumping half the bag into the open pan. Clearly, he was  _very_ unhappy with the ratio of chips to pancake. Mikey was yelling something about ruining the Elvis pancakes, implying he was going to top them with baloney at some point. Donnie cringed just at the thought.

 

_Ding!_

 

Perking up at the sound of the finish ding Donnie wasted no time in grabbing the full steaming pot up and turning, “I’m going to head to my lab.” Silence fell around the brothers, each of them looking at each other to see who would talk first. The "pancakes" now forgotten on the stove. Leo was the first to speak up, grabbing Donnie's attention before he could walk away.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Donnie scowled as he leaned his body in the direction of his lab, “I’ve got machines to build, programs to write so I should really get started on them.”

 "Don." Donnie stopped at the sound of Raphael's voice, it was softer than normal, "Come, one man, have breakfast with your brothers."

There was silence again as they all stared at him, you could have cut the tension with a spoon, Donnie could tell that they were walking on eggshells much like they use to do with Raph. " _Have I really been that short fused?_ " He sighed and tried to smile reassuringly, "No, I'm ok for now." Donnie turned, his brother’s watched him as he walked away from them.

“Dude wait!” Mikey called drawing Donnie in again.

“Yeah?” he responded trying not to be harsh.

“Do you want to take some pancakes?” Mikey gestured at a pan with a pile of melted, bubbling, steaming chocolate. The smell of burning sugar and batter was beginning to fill the room. Donnie scrunched his nose.

“Pass.”

 

Donnie quickly turned and made a beeline for his lab. Once behind closed doors, he let out a deep sigh, even if they suspected his lack of self-care they didn’t seem to feel the need to stop him. Carefully he lifted the pot to his lips and gulped down a mouthful of hot coffee, it burned his mouth but he didn’t care. He took a moment to lean back against his doors, it was quiet because of the soundproofing, he couldn’t hear his brother’s bicker if they were even still bickering. Perfect for his headache.

 He could still feel a dull throb in his core, a warm, needy feeling in his lower abdomen and spreading to his inner thighs. This feeling wasn’t new, he had been feeling it since he started being unable to take care of himself. All he could do was ignore it and hope he isn’t to pent up to not think straight.

Taking another gulp of coffee, this time a drinkable temperature, he took a deep breath and walked into his lab.

 

Time to get back to work.


	2. Be An Adult Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy howdy here comes Casey! They are here to seduce turtles and eat pizza and they are almost out of pizza~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got art from a lovely amazing wonderful friend on a Discord server of my Casey Jones. And as anyone who knows me knows I will literally die for anyone who draws anything for me. Enjoy that art at the beginning and follow the artist on Instagram or Tumblr  
> JellyfishMoon72

(OMG I WOULD DIE FOR THIS CASEY JONES ART!!)

 

This was **_extremely_** **_frustrating_**.

At this point in the day, Donatello’s pot was empty and his screen littered with jumbled code caught in a loop he couldn’t fix. Donnie rubbed at his eyes under his glasses, he couldn’t focus on anything no matter how hard he tried. The ache in his core now spreading to his inner thighs and his groin, it was enough to make him forget how completely exhausted he was. The poor guy still couldn’t read one line before having to go back and reread it five times he was so distracted.

 

He leaned back in his chair with a groan, why did life always have to fuck him over like this. Really Donnie was never the type to masturbate often, it was never really the biggest thing on his mind. It wasn’t until recently that everything changed. Until the throbbing need kept him awake. he was horny it stopped him from actually functioning. Until he couldn’t even masturbate because his stupid dick would just not unsheath.

That was the worst part of all of this. Sure Donnie hasn’t had sex in a long time but being able to take care of himself was just fine, it also helped him just really relax and rest his mind. Now he could never get a moment to rest. If he wasn’t trying to fight the new mutant only poison or make a weapon to battle the other guy’s weapon. They were always one step behind the enemy and Donnie hated it, mainly because he thought it was his fault. He had no time to relax if he wasn’t thinking about how sexually frustrated he was it was about how angry he was at his own failure. _“As if I even have enough time to myself to masturbate!”_

 

Actually, now that he thought about it, the walls were soundproof, his brothers would definitely not bother him now. Maybe he was safe to-

  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door to his lab, this caused Donnie to look up from his computer and blushing at his own thoughts. _Who the fucking hell-_ The door swung open, it had been kicked open.

“Heyoooo! It’s Casey Jones!” _That’s who the fucking hell,_ “And they brought pizza!” As Casey walked into the lab they held up 4 boxes of pizza in one hand, a shopping bag full what looked like drinks and a stuffed backpack over his shoulders. He was still wearing his work uniform, his hair half shaved and in a bun. The half shaved part was new, Donnie thought it looked very, very good on them.

 

He was staring, but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care, he long since stopped trying to hide his attraction to the human. Still, he had been taking longer and longer glances since his condition began, it was a combination of being pent up and genuine attraction. Really he chooses not to explore this not so new attraction to the puck head. Donnie had already accepted that he wouldn’t be able to fill out that fantasy, he always ended up falling for those he can’t have. Casey is hot and Donnie is just a mutant, after all, the same thing with April.

It be like that, sometimes.

* * *

 -time jump-

“Yeah, dude don’t worry I got his favorite pizza in hand and a shit ton of coffee.” Casey was walking down the street from the pizza shop by his work. He was just now turning the corner into an ally, "I'm almost sure this could be used in a pentagram to summon him."

“You gotta really upsell it!” Mikey’s voice pierced through the phone, “He didn’t even want any Elvis pancakes this morning!”

“Mikey, they were burnt with chocolate.”

“I could have made more.”

“Guys shut the fuck up!” Raph bellowed, he wasn’t too thrilled about being talked over as the owner of the phone. There was the sound of a mild scuffle and distant voices on the phone, Casey couldn’t make out the exact conversation. Casey decided that was the best time to put down the phone to open the manhole cover in the ally way. They couldn’t help but smile to themselves about the brothers on the phone. He always envied their family dynamic.

 

At the moment the brother had decided to leave the lair for a bit while Casey worked on dealing with Donnie, he must be really bad if they were leaving. This wasn’t anything new, many time Casey had been called in to make sure that their brother was eating, drinking and just generally not dying in his lab. Casey was assigned this job a while ago for many reasons. First is that Casey, much like Donnie, is a grease monkey; they know about cars and machines enough to be able to keep up with Donnie’s work and actually be interested. Second is that Donnie and Casey already use playful banter when talking so he’s more inclined to listen to them. Third, Donnie had a crush on Casey and everyone knew, he was always more docile around individuals he had a crush on and the other’s were willing to milk that for all it’s worth. And finally, a secret reason between Casey and Raph, is that Casey had a huge crush on Donnie and Raph wanted desperately for Casey to stop gushing to him.

 

As Casey was trying to travel down the sewer latter with only one hand he heard Raph threw his phone repeating “hello?” and “Casey you there?” They hopped down to the sewer floor and held up their phone again.

“Yeah, yeah, dude I’m here.”

“Alright, it’s just us now Cas I chased away the peanut gallery.” Damn Casey knew what Raph using that soft voice meant, this was a serious talk, “So you thinking of telling him today?”

“Dude I already told you,” Casey stopped walking down the sewer to lean against the wall, their voice echoing with the sound of water drops, “Donnie needs to tell me.”

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.”

"Bet."

"Casey you are already a slut just be a slut."

“No no, hear me out!” Casey set down their bag of drinks so he could talk with his hand, even though Raph couldn’t see. He could hear Raph sighed on the other end, somehow that sigh was more expressive with his emotions than Raph himself. “It’s obvious that I flirt-”

“He is a dumbass.”

“-if Donnie wants anything he needs to ask himself.”

“He won’t.” Casey was starting to get irritated with Raph’s deadpan interruptions.

“I want him to think he’s valuable-”

“He doesn’t.”

“Eventually he has to-”

“He won’t.”

“Jesus dude what’s your problem?!”

“Casey,” _Oh no he’s using his serious voice_ , “Donnie will never say anything to you. You have to start it or it will never happen. Because Donnie will, eventually, completely give up on you. All I'm saying is you need to grow up, be a fucking adult and talk about your fucking feelings like a functioning adult.”

Casey rolled their eyes, they wanted to argue their point but seeing as how Raph was the only one in an extremely healthy, long term relationship there was nothing that could be said against his advice. Also, they really just knew he was right and there was no point denying it. Donnie wasn’t exactly the open type when it came to his feeling, sure he wore them on his sleeve but he was very bad at pursuing anything. And just generally talking to people he likes. Casey, on the other hand, was extremely open about their feeling and relationship pursuits. Never one to leave anything unsaid and making sure to try and communicate as much as possible, they were just worried that being too open would scare the shy turtle away. The only reason Casey was being so cautious is that they actually really did care about Donnie, a lot. It would really suck to lose him, even as a friend only.

 

“Casey? Ya there?” Raph pulled Casey from their thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m here.” They picked the bag of drinks up and started walking down the tunnel again, “I’ll make sure Donnie’s all good.”

“Thanks, man.” Raph replied, “I know you care about him dude, just think about it ok?”

“Later Raph.” And with that Casey hung up the phone.

They sighed as they made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels, boots echoing against the wet ground. _I really should have turned on some music_. Maybe Raph was right, maybe Casey should just suck it up and tell Donnie and let the chips fall where they may. It was better than waiting 5 years for Donnie to stop trying to beat around the bush. But not tonight. Casey had been so busy with work that they haven’t gotten to have any free time with Donnie for a while. Not only was this them, essentially, babysitting a goblin, this was also a good time for Casey to actually spend time with Donnie. They can ruin their friendship some other time, right now they just wanted to hang out.

* * *

  

Throwing the pizza’s down on the edge of the table Casey gestured for Donnie to come over, a smirk on their face. Donnie was hesitant at first waving them off and pointing to his computer screen, “I’ve really better finish this. Lots of work to do.”

“Suit yourself.” Casey pushed open the pizza box on top, steam clouded out followed by the glorious smell of the toppings. “I guess this mushroom, chicken and green pepper pizza will get super cold.” Donnie couldn’t help but glance over at the open box, god it really did look incredible. There was a growl in his stomach reminding him that it’s been a while since he last ate, and he had skipped breakfast. Casey even went as far as to pull off a piece of the pizza, a string of melted cheese still attaching the piece to its pie. Was Donnie drooling? He felt like he was drooling.

 

It was the moment Casey pulled out a can of Sundough double shot espresso, gesturing to it like a model on The Price is Right, that Donnie finally broke. Glancing over at his coffee pot, which was completely empty, as he wheeled his chair over to his new coffee, snatching it from the human. At first, he had intended to head back to the computer to continue his work with the pizza and coffee but, the smell of pizza was intoxicating causing him to take a deep inhale. A break for pizza wouldn’t hurt anyone.

He leaned forward and took another deep inhale, but there was something else in the smells he had just noticed. He couldn’t place it as he started to sniff for it. It was an earthy smell, almost oaky. It was a very nice smell.“Ya gonna grab a slice or just smell the air?” Casey’s voice caused him to open his eyes again. _Right, food._

 

“Why so many?” He asked grabbing a slice and cracked open his can of coffee.

“Thought I’d get it for the gang.” Casey was already chewing a bite and opening a bottle of soda with a hiss, “Got off work and it turns out everyone was out doing their own thing.”

“How flattering it is to be the last resort.” Donnie jabbed through a bite of pizza. _Fuck this pizza is really good._

“Shut the fuck up, dork.” Casey moved around the table to elbow at the taller turtle, even that slight contact sent a slight jolt through his body. He actually had to swallow down a churr from the slight contact. He took a bite of pizza trying to ignore it.

 

They chatted for a bit, about work and new mechanical projects, just letting time pass them by with jokes and banter. It was really nice. At some point, they reached a lull in the conversation, Donnie decided to speak up, “So, what brought you to my lab today Mr. Jones?” Donnie said in his best evil scientist voice, earning a chuckle from Casey. He loved that chuckle.

“I was thinking about working on my bike,” they gesture at the weaponized motorcycle in the corner currently covered with a sheet, “but now that I look around,” Casey spun in their chair before facing the turtle again, “it looks like you could use a bit of help from the hero, Casey Jones.” Now it was Donnie’s turn to chuckle.

 

After a quick glance, Donnie could agree that he had let his lab get quite..messy. Papers were scattered everywhere, both crumpled up and loose. Empty coffee mugs resting on blueprints and holding them still but having left a dark brown circle stain. Various different mechanical parts were spread around scrap metal, the shell of a forgotten subway car deemed his current project. Not only was the car still in pieces but the programming was nowhere near finished. All this work with no progress was getting to him so it wouldn’t hurt to have a little help. Also, that’s more time to spend with Casey, “You know what, yeah I could use some help, Jones.”

“Hella.” Casey said through a full mouth now reclining in the office chair, “Just give me like 15ish minutes.” They stretched his arms over their head, the action lifting their shirt slightly. Donnie’s eyes quickly followed the movement hoping to see a glimpse of skin, unfortunately, Casey was wearing an undershirt. _Bummer._ Donnie didn’t even care if that was creepy, he was far beyond that at this point. “I’ve been working all morning,” They pulled the elastic in their hair out with one hand and ran their other hand through their now free hair, “I’m gonna take a break before getting to the hunk of junk.” they gestured to the car skeleton.

“Hey once that baby is finished she’ll be unstoppable!”

“I bet.” Casey was running their fingers through their shoulder-length hair, scratching at their scalp and letting the black strands cascade around their fingers. Donnie really wanted to know what that hair felt like.

 

Casey’s hair had grown out over the years now that they were living with roommates and not their father. The longer hair had started to curl and wave at the ends, their hair was very fluffy and silky today seeming to bounce with every movement. _They must have taken a shower this morning._ Donnie found himself taking a deep inhale as a sweet smell wafted to his nose, orange. _That must be their shampoo._ But under the sweet citrus scent was a musky, oaky smell, just like earlier. So it was Casey.

 

How Donnie was able to ignore the scent the first time was insane. The mix of sweet orange scent, light and energetic, mixed beautifully with their earthy deep scent. It was intoxicating, filling every corner of his mind so that all Donnie could think was that sent and getting closer to it. A low heat began to pool into his core and spread to warm his chest, thighs, and groin. Slowly the warmth turning into a dull ache from spending so long with no release. _If they smell this good, I wonder how they taste._ Said a voice that Donnie had never heard before. He could feel something bubbling in his chest.

 

“Dude ya’ good?” Casey’s fingers snapped in front of the turtle’s eyes pulling him out of his trance. He noticed that he had at some point moved much closer to Casey and had even begun to lean into them. Swallowing the lump in his throat he answered.

“Y-yeah.” trying to be smooth he succeeded in only having a voice crack and, worst of all began to churr softly. This was bad. Quickly, Donnie coughed a bit, to cover the sound, pushed his rolling chair back and took a few gulps of his coffee. Gulping the coffee forcing the churrs to stop and hoping Casey didn’t notice them. “It’s just uhh,” _And now to come up with a brilliant lie. Donatello style!_ “Your hair smells nice.” _What the actual fuck was that? You dumb moron. Are you delirious or stupid?_

“Really?” Casey reached for their hair and held it to their nose taking a deep sniff, “Thanks, dude. Nice to know I smell good. After a 5 hour shift.” _Abort panic attack._ Casey gave a smirk, wink and finger guns, showing off their stupid, dumb gap-tooth grin by sticking out just a bit of their tongue.

A classic Casey Jones move.

Also Donnie’s downfall.

 

Donnie stood up entirely too fast, “I’m going to take a shower.” The words were more forceful than he intended, he cleared his throat feeling blood rush to his face. _Pull yourself together!_ Donnie’s chest felt tight and that dull ache was still radiating from his core, he could still pick up Casey’s earthy scent with every breath. He gulped, _The world is trying to kill me._ “I-it will clear my head. I’ve been at a wall for a while.” Donnie started making his way out of the lab, trying to stop his steps from being too fast. “Blueprints are over there. Don’t touch my computer.” Casey held a thumbs up as Donnie closed the door to his lab.

 

Immediately the terrapin leaned back against the closed metal door, taking deep breaths and rubbing at his eyes. His mind was way too active right now, someone up on top of the world wants him to die of embarrassment obviously, but he was also just angry at how much this was interfering with his work. Their enemy was improving and Donnie was the only one who could keep up, he needed to stay focused. But he couldn’t.

Donnie sighed, _A shower is a good idea. That will calm me down. Relax me._ He pulled himself away from the door and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He could feel his body longing to be back with Casey and his wonderful smell. _A cold shower._

* * *

"Well, that was, weird." Casey stood alone in the lab, still chewing their bite of pizza. Apparently, Donnie was taking a shower? Donnie's instructions flashed in their mind as they tried to figure out what the hell just happened. All they knew for sure was they needed to know what the hell Donnie purring meant.

 


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey makes a call and Donnie takes a shower

“So you got him to eat? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Leo I am looking at 2 empty pizza boxes.” Casey spun in their chair as they held the phone to their ear.

“Awe dang, we missed pizza?!”

“That’s not the important part Mikey.” Leo reprimanded in the background.

“I know dude! But I know the real way to see how he’s doing.” Casey could almost hear Mikey pose with one finger in the air, “On a scale of me to Leo how bad is the lab mess?”

 

Casey took another look around as they spun in the chair, “Worse than Raph before his meds-”

“Haha, really funny, Jones.”

“-but better than an LH episode.”

“That is very messy.” Leatherhead voice was muffled and gruff, he must be furthest from the phone.

 

“Where is Donnie now?”

“Shower. Said he needed to clear his head.”

“Alright, that’s good at least. He’s staying hygienic.” There was a moment of silence as Leo’s words held in the air, “Just try to get him to sleep if you can.”

“I can’t promise anything Leo, but I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Casey.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem.”

“Keep an eye on him for us, Jones,” April spoke up this time muffled over the phone but still appreciated.

 

Casey smiled to themselves, “Will do red.” They remembered a time Donnie would have rather April here, hell part of them still kinda thought Donnie felt that way. She did want to come but she was busy with school, work and now helping to find other mutants, it was understandable that she needed more alone time. Still, Casey was happy to spend time with the purple-clad turtle, they did care about him and liked being able to spend this time with Donnie alone. 

That was when something flashed in their mind, the entire reason they called in the first place.

 

“Alright, Case we gonna let you go now-”

“Wait, Raph.” There was a pause, Casey continued once he was sure Raph wouldn’t hang up, “Can I ask you something? Off speaker.”

“Uh, sure?” Casey heard a button press on the other end and after a few seconds of silence Raph replied, “What’s up?”

“So like, what does it mean when you guys purr?” There was a long silence. Casey began to wonder if Raph heard them, “Cause like, D was purring earlier.”

 

“What?”

* * *

The shower wasn’t helping. 

It wasn’t helping his mind get uncluttered and was sure as shit not helping the growing need in his abdomen. He was leaning his forehead against the cold linoleum wall letting the streaming hot water spill over his carapace and pooling in the divots of his shell. Doing nothing to melt the tension in the muscles and head, both coiled and erratic. His tail now untucked from his shell twitching back and forth. 

 

Steam from the water filled his surroundings, leaving the room hot and hazy, much like his mind. Slowly, and without meaning too, he ran his hand down his plastron until his hand was resting gently against his inner thigh, low churrs began to spill from his throat. Part of him felt embarrassed for sneaking away to masturbate like a hormonal teenager but he was far too horny to care. His legs started to quack as he slid his fingers closer to his slit, he could feel his cock stiffen in him. 

Donnie was very sensitive even before all this. The slightest touch in the right spot was normally enough to get him unsheathed. But, just like every other night, no matter how much he tried he never dropped. Even with all the pent up sexual tension, even with Casey’s smell still fresh in his mind, he still couldn’t relax. He groaned in frustration, at this point a numb pain was starting to grow because of the restriction on his cock. 

 

Turning to let the shower washing over his face, Donnie leaned back against the wall and let the hot water sting across his face. He was going to try and force his muscles to relax if that’s what had to be done. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t work and he couldn’t sleep. One orgasm could fix all that.

Slowly he ran one finger over his slit letting a gasp escaped his lips, wetness from his slit coating his finger. Donnie’s nerves reacted before he could think, radiating a mix of pain and pleasure from his groin, back arching as much as his shell would allow. A high pitched moan was ripped from his throat as his mouth hung open. Water started to pool in the divots on his shell and shoulders, some falling into his mouth. He rubbed at his opening filling the bathroom with wines and churrs, his knees had become weaker as he slid from the wall to the cold porcelain floor.

After a minute or two of trying, and failing, to coax his opening to relax he was becoming upset, his churring now stopped. “F-fuck, come on.” Donnie pleaded to the empty air, his voice almost a whisper of desperation.

Taking a deep breath Donnie turned again so that he was resting on his knees, arm resting on the lip of the tub with his forehead in the crook of his elbow. There was one more thing he could try, but it hadn’t worked yet.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut Donnie took one of his fingers and slowly slipped it into his slit, a pained moan fell from his lips. His fingers are much thicker than a normal person but he used to the stretch, though he had to admit it was far more painful than he remembers, he’s out of options. Even if he could get himself to orgasm this way it will be enough to calm his screaming desire for at least a fucking day. Slowly and with a deep breath, he worked his finger in and out of his slit feeling the muscles tighten. Every so often his fingers slid over his prostate causing him to moan, it was almost enough to help him relax. His groans and gasps of pain, frustration, and need echoed through the empty bathroom from the stretch and pleasure of his stimulated prostate. Just a little further.

 

All of a sudden Donnie noticed that he couldn’t slide his fingers back in, his muscles were too tight for his finger to push through, every movement to push in was met with intense burning pain. Donnie groaned, “Fuck, why?” He tried to lean forward and adjusting the angle, to no avail. “You’ve got to be pulling my shell.” Now he was getting angry, this was unfair. His eyes started to fill with tears of frustration. “Give me a fucking break.” He whined to whatever deity would listen.

Masturbation wasn’t even a huge part of his life but now that he hadn’t orgasmed in so long it was really starting to break him down.

“Fuck!” He struck the wall with the heel of his hand letting a few tears fall. It helped a little bit.

 

He sat slouched cross-legged, elbow resting on his knees, slumped over with his face in his hands. “God damn it.” The stiffness in his abdomen dulled with a certain unsettlement, like when you take off wet clothes only to end up being cold. 

Except he was hot. 

Uncomfortably hot. 

Still so incredibly hot, mixed with the feeling of just being right out of reach of a terrible itch. His heart was thumping hard and fast against his plastron like an animal trying to break free. Closing his eyes Donnie did his best to slow the rapid beats. Eventually, they settled after a few moments of deep breathing. Good thing too, he felt like his chest was about to bust open. 

It took a good few minutes for Donnie to convince himself to stand up again. His limbs were weak and heavy, each movement felt like dragging sandbags. He slowly stood up using the wall as support, dragging his heavy arms and legs with him.

 

With a sigh, he reached for the soap and began to scrub at his tired, sensitive body. Was he angry? Yes. Was he frustrated? Angry? Extremely desperate? Oh, fuck yeah, he was. However, there was nothing he could do about it, just live and hope it passes eventually.

 

Hopefully, Casey would be to focused on the car to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know Tom Holland? That's how I imagine Casey's physic to be.

“Really?” A devilish smirk spread across Casey’s face as they almost purred their responce.

“Yes, really. He’s probably too tired to focus on fuckin anything. Even restraining himself, apparently.” Judging by the tone of his voice Raph would hear the human grinning.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

“No. No no. Not on your life Jones.”

“Awe, what?” Casey’s voice was a mix of disappointment and anger. “You were just telling me to tell Donnie! Is it because you don’t want me to suck your brother’s dick?”

“Ok, first of all, I don’t care if you do, but do not ever, ever, EVER talk about my brother’s dick to me again unless you want me to pull your tongue out of your ass.”

“Hot.”

“Second, I know what I said but Donnie is already stressed enough, the last thing he needs is to be riled up by the tease king. I’m, like, 100% sure if he’s teased Donnie will explode.”

“Actually, it’s Tease Queen with a trademark and when Casey is there everyone  _ explodes _ .” There was a growl on the other end as Casey chuckled.

“And finally, for your own safety don’t do….. _ it _ with him right now.”

“My own safety?” Casey sat up from their slouched position on the chair. "Now, this sounded interesting."

 

Raph sighed on the other end of the phone, “Sometimes in the heat of the moment, at least,” he cleared his throat, “for me, it’s hard to control the animalistic impulses, especially during a heat.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“See, you saying that, really makes me want to do it more.”

“Casey.” That was obviously not the response Raph was hoping for.

“The idea of being railed by a lust-crazed Donatello alone-”

“Casey!”

“Alright, alright dude.” Casey laughed a bit at his own teasing, truly they were a dick. “I promise I won’t tease your brother.”  _ Even though it’s fun.  _ “But! I know for a fact a good fuck can really be good to relaxing and sleep.”

 

There was a few seconds of pause, Casey was right. Even Raph sometimes had to masturbate so he could settle enough to sleep if Mona Lisa was staying somewhere else or didn’t want to have sex. The release of endorphins helped to clear the mind and relieve stress. Normally, after one of the turtles masturbates or has sex the other’s can smell it on them, at a younger age they cared about this and hid it to the best of their ability. At this point in their lives, they don’t talk about it unless the other does but for the most part they normally don’t care. Raph didn’t want to admit it but thinking back he can’t remember smelling sex on Donnie for a long while, and he had been acting more irritable recently. The thought made him both feel extreme empathy for his poor brother and slightly nauseous. “Listen,” Raph sighed, “if he makes a move the go for it. Live your weird, fucked up dreams.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Just remember, we can ALL smell...it in the lair. So you can't expect anyone to act like nothing happened.”

“Dude,” Casey’s voice took on a serious tone, “you’re an adult. Just say sex.”

“Drop dead, Jones.” There was click on the other end as Casey chuckled to themselves. 

 

Today was starting to look great.

 

Standing up Casey walked over to the desk by the pile of scrap metal to take a look at the blueprints, a smirk still twisting their lips. Their mind kept drifting to the turtle and his churring, the adorable trill was filling Casey’s mind. They wanted to hear those churrs again and maybe even something more, they’re sure they could get him to churr without much work. 

 

_ Don’t tease the turtle.  _

 

Casey repeated that to themselves over and over again, it wasn’t that hard to do, just took a little bit of self-control. 

Unfortunately, Casey Jones was never known for their self-control or their delayed gratification.

 

~

 

Donatello pushed the door to his lab open with heavy arms, no tension had left his body even after his shower. Not surprising considering how taxing his shower was. Deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort the turtled left off his padding and other larger equipment, he had only tied on his mask more out of habit. Feeling his body strain against the heavy door thanking whatever god would listen that Casey had gotten bottled coffee, in Donnie's haste to leave for the shower he had forgotten to grab the pot. He just needed to get away from Casey’s intoxicating presence, Donnie was hopeful that after letting off some steam or at least attempting too, would keep him from getting to worked up. Besides, by this point Casey was most likely working on the mechanics so Donnie could avoid them by working on code, everything would be fine. 

“Hey Casey,” Donnie made a beeline for the bag of drinks grabbing a coffee, “I’m back, I hope you didn’t-” he fell silent as his eyes landed on a shirtless Casey pulling a tank top out of their bag.

“Oh, hey D.” they stood up tank top in hand and turned to the turtle, “How was the shower?”

 

Casey was much more fit than the gangly kid the group used to be, all that time playing hockey and fighting thugs obviously helped build his solid frame. They were still slender and even though their muscles were not clearly defined Donnie could see the toned muscles flex as Casey lifted the tank over their head. Their abs tensing with every movement and shift of their toned arms. 

They almost seemed to take their time, making a show of stretching the shirt over their muscles and inhaling to puff out their chest.

Tattoo’s decorated their arm and chest but hidden slightly under their short and scruffy chest hair,  _ They trimmed their chest hair _ , a small gleam of silver around each nipple grabbed the turtle’s attention just as it disappeared under the hem of the tank top. 

Donnie swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes traveled with the hem and hair down their stomach and finally being covered by the start of their pants. Jesus Christ, have their pants always been that tight? 

Donnie could feel the heat of his blush radiating from his face. He licked his lips.

 

“Yabai.” Donnie said with a groan under his breath, “ Karewa iketeru.”

“Huh?” Casey pulled Donnie from his haze, his blush worsened.

“FINE!” He shouted a little too quickly then cleared his throat, “It was f-fine, good.” He pointed to his computer and started to back up to the desk almost tripping over the slight mess on the floor, “I’m going to start working on the program again. Got a lot to do. Just work on the engine. Over there.”

“Alright dude whatever.” Casey chuckled as they gathered their hair into a ponytail, biceps contorting with each shift of movement, “I’ll treat her real good Don, so you can chill.” Casey said with a wink. They turned their back to the turtle to start working on the car.

 

Donnie sat in his chair and covered his face with his hands, groaning to himself. Just when he thought he had calmed down the dull warmth was pooling into his stomach again followed by a tingling sensation between his thighs. Any more of this and he might actually go crazy from all his repressed sexual energy. He was convinced the world was trying to kill him. This was going to be a long day. Donnie looked up from his hands to see the perfect view of Casey’s round ass as they leaned into the subway skeleton. This was going to be an _ extremely _ long day.

 

-

The moment Casey’s back was to the turtle they let their devilish grin stretched across their face, this was far too perfect. Casey was so happy that Donnie walked in when he did so that Casey could see that look on his face. Sure they were already wearing a tank top under their uniform and didn’t need to be totally shirtless but they needed to change so their work shirt wouldn’t get all greasy. It was just a coincidence that Donnie walked at the moment they were completely shirtless. A coincidence.

Ok, if Casey was being honest they may have waited until they heard Donnie walking into the lab to take off their shirt. Still, no one could prove they did this to tease Donnie.

 

Casey grabbed the belt of tools by the vehicle clipped it through their belt loops before bending into the hood, making extra sure to bend at the waist. They may or may not have been trying to show off their ass. Glancing over their shoulder they saw red-brown eyes staring at them from the other side of the computer screen. Their smirk grew even bigger, normally Casey would be the type to let someone know if they saw someone staring at them. But this was different. They wanted to see Donnie squirm before making a move, and with how quickly they got Donnie to fluster it would be really easy to do.

All promises of not teasing Donnie flew out the window with their self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Donnie said, "Oh my god. Their so hot." More or less the translation


End file.
